boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ipall Mercedes
Ipall Mercedes (1993 - 2016) was a female bounty hunter. Raised by a secretive Sensei named Jacob Tholme, who loved her like a daughter, Mercedes learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in her own right. After her training was complete, Mercedes gained a reputation as one of the world's deadliest bounty hunters. Biography Early life Ipall Mercedes was born to two mutants in 1993. She longed to be a mercenary someday. Finally, Mercedes was discovered and a famous trainer named Jacob Tholme offered to train her and raise her as his own. Mercedes agreed, as did her parents. After saying goodbye to them, Mercedes left with Tholme, though her thoughts dwelt upon her parents for several days afterwards. Mercedes trained with a select group of promising students for the following six years. Tholme had always taken a special light to her, giving her special treatment, which made fellow student Sectumre jealous. On the other hand, Mercedes got along well with Xydarone, since both girls realized they had a lot in common. Breakthrough After graduation, her master told her that she was required to spend at least one hour per day training and practicing. Between then and her missions she usually went to the local swimming pool. At the pool she preferred to keep to herself, but was kind to anyone who saw her there. To complete her missions, Mercedes would often lay aside political affairs. At one point, Mercedes finished a mission she had undertaken and was on her way to the swimming pool when she ran into Sectumre. The two of them were able to make up over previous slights, as Sectumre had forgiven her and she had never held any ill will towards him. When Mercedes told Sectumre where she was going, Sectumre offered to join her at the swimming pool, and Mercedes agreed. However, Sectumre had to sit on a bench and watch Mercedes for most of the trip. About an hour after Mercedes began swimming, she was ready to go home. She went over and asked Sectumre why he never joined her, and Sectumre revealed that he did not have any swimming gear. As a token of her goodwill towards Sectumre, she went to the grocery store the following day, disguised as an average local, and bought him a swimsuit. She had her hair done back and she was wearing a black-and-red T-shirt. After that, Sectumre joined Mercedes at the swimming pool several times, and Mercedes taught him several new swimming techniques. Physical description Ipall Mercedes was beautiful, though she was also tough. She had auburn (reddish-brown) hair and green eyes. Personality and traits Ipall Mercedes was intelligent and courageous. She carried out her missions with precision and didn’t leave loose ends. She was also formidable in a duel. Her hobbies were swimming and training. Relationships Xydarone IV Ipall Mercedes got along very well with Xydarone IV, as they trained together. Both girls realized they had a lot in common. Jacob Tholme took a special light to both of them. Sectumre Sectumre was one of the fellow students at the training academy Ipall Mercedes learned from. The relationship between him and Mercedes was initially shaky. Sectumre constantly demonstrated jealousy over the special treatment Mercedes received. After several years of training, Sectumre became very popular, though not as much as Mercedes or Xydarone. However, Sectumre finally found Mercedes while on a mission and they were able to make up over previous slights. He even joined her at the swimming pool a few times. Appearances * Category:Bounty hunters Category:1993 births Category:Females Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Mercedes family